


Sandwich and demons

by Starlightowl99



Series: Sandwich and demons [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Demons, Developing Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Hell, Multi, Platonic at first, Polyamory, Sandwiches, demons aren't always bad, demons enjoying good food, if i feel for it, maybe smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: Hakyeon loves sandwiches so much, he decided one day he will make his passion about good food his live.Meanwhile he owns a small little food shop somewhere in Seoul and sells his sandwiches, that really seem to be exactly what people needs.Yet he dreams about reaching more people.The secret behind his success is simple.Love and passion.Always creating new crazy combinations but never forgetting the basics.He even serves vegetarian ones.When he one day wants to try something out for halloween, his life suddenly never will be the same.Summonding a demon through a sandwich?Yeah he never thought this could happen either.Hell he never believed in heaven or hell with a single brain cell.





	1. Saturday I

**Author's Note:**

> This small stories are inspired by a tumblr post i found on twitter and it was so funny i needed to write something down.  
> (It was postet there by writing-prompt-s and teawitch)  
> After writing and writing i decided to part this in chapters, always writing further when i feel like it.  
> So be patient if you like it, because i update this when i feel like writing the next chapter.
> 
> Now i hope you enjoy^^

**Saturday:**

 

It was a very normal day.

Really! A normal day just like normal days for him are. Hearing the alarm calling to get his ass out of the comfortable bed, beds strangely are always the most comfortable when you need to get out of it. Well actually no one else than himself i forcing him to get out of bed at 8 am at a weekend but he has some work to do today, so can’t be helped. Waking up slowly, taking a few minutes to finally open his eyes, while cuddling with the blanket and pillow. Trying hard to stay awake and getting out of bed, in the end kicking his own ass because it really is time. Sun rays sneakingly finding their way to enter the bedroom pushing themselves through the small gaps in the roller blind. Tickling soft on his tanned skin if they find some spots. Getting finally up and making himself ready in the bath while putting on some clothes comfortable clothes then slendering into the kitchen for breakfast.

A normal day for Hakyeon. Nothing special at all. Some people are grumpy cats in the morning ―needing their silence and a cup of coffee or tea, not wanna talk at all. Hakyeon surely loves the last but being a grumpy cat wasn't his style. How can someone be a grumpy cat while listening to good music and preparing a delicious breakfast, in his case some delicious toast. (Well he has one friend that proves him wrong about this theory every time because she simply loves good music, toast and tea but hell just don't talk to her for at least half an hour or as long as the first cup of tea isn't in her stomach. He made the mistake once and just spoke for two when he stayed at her place over night and found a spider in his guest room later. A small one ― a small warning. Yes he still loves this friend a lot.) While eating his toast and drinking his coffee out of his cup ―dark blue coloured with the golden quote “best boss ever” and he really thought it couldn’t be more clitchee but his staff knows him to well and they only bought it as a joke for his birthday. They knew he would hate it but they wanted to thank him. So they filled the cup with lots of chocolate from his favorite brand. That really almost made him cry because he knows how expensive the chocolate it― he was thinking about the new creation of sandwich he want to try out today.

As the owner of a little food store, not too small but not to huge, his brain constantly works to think about new creations. The worst case for him would be that his customers getting bored by his food. Also he loves to try out new and sometimes crazy stuff anyway and he loves what he does. Meanwhile he finally arrived at the status of a “secret tip to eat the best sandwiches in the inner city of Seoul. That's quite a title.

But it's not enough to open up a second store. Something he really really wished for so he can expand his circle more to the outer area of the city.

Sandwiches are his love and so he made it his goal to provide others with sandwiches too. He often gets told by customers that his sandwiches are the real deal. Made with love, with passion, that they can feel it in the creations. Sounds strange but he managed to find a small gap in the big food business out there. It took a while but after some time -it wasn't easy, this time, and he never ever would take his money and success for granted. He always works hard and tries his best to be a good boss, treating his staff like a family and it works perfectly. As the cup proves- the name of his food store started to spread over Seoul.

This time he had a creation in mind he wanted to name _“demonic_ _possession”._ Playing for a time with it around in his head and Halloween is at the seasons corner. The main attention of this creation would be a demonic symbol, engraved into the toast bread with a hot metallic item like a knife or needle. Then he would love to make a vegetarian and a non vegetarian kind of it. Using some red dip for creating the illusion of blood and eatable charcoal to stain the bread black. He wants a demonic topic this time, not the typical vampire and co stuff.

But first he has to try if the burning of symbols works like he imagine it.

Opening the fridge and putting every food he things he needs for his creative process on his big kitchen island ―Hakyeon is neither rich, nor poor and indeed he lives in a bigger apartment than normal working people, yet not to over the top. But the real treasure is his kitchen. A big room, big enough for a kitchen island and oh how much he loves it― rooting around in the fridge and going through a mental list in his head.

After closing the fridge the last time he starts searches for some inspiration of demonic symbols he could engrave in his toasts on his phone.

While searching for his bunsen burner, he decided to use some thick needles he disinfected with alcohol before. Of course the heat of the burner will disinfect the needles already but better be extra careful! After 10 minutes of research he finally found a symbol that looks pretty demonic in his eyes so he decides to try it out.

It’s not to detailed and the description says it is an very antic symbol, used once my some ancient tribe to summon a powerful godlike demon.

Exactly what he needs. Maybe he can find others like this!

Full of happiness he hums a little melody while heading up the needle. As soon as he decides the needle is hot enough, he starts engraving the symbol on one toast side. Actually he soon notices it is more complicated than he thought because of the rough surface he engraves, damn he understemaded all the fine pores in the bread, and the needle getting to cold soon but after 15 minutes he finished it. Quite impressed with his work yet not so satisfied he wished for.

While inspecting the result of his little test, thinking about better ways, about trying out other symbols ―easier ones. What he want to put on it to complete it and so on and so on. It was a pretty normal way of him, losing his mind in the big wide world of imagination and creativity.

The thing is… he never looked up from the sandwich. Not once.

Staring at the symbol, totally mesmerized by it.

So of course he never noticed the crack in front of him, floating mid air behind the kitchen island. He doesn’t noticed strange swirls of milky air ―not mist, no. It was like milky glass, just with air― around the widening gap in the dimension, while getting bigger and bigger. It doesn’t happen in silence but the sound that got created by the event, sounds like the fridge humming when he cools itself down from time to time. A noise that doesn’t even exist in Hakyeons head anymore because it is so daily. Never noticed the way the whole air seems to get teared apart like a curtain, leaking black smoke out of it’s wound.

Suddenly the whole mysterious scenario is over and the gap is gone. Where it was, now stands a being not from the mortal human world.

Only when finally a shadow falls on the surface of his kitchen island and over him, he looks up.

This is the point where Hakyeon later would say he wished he thought of pinched himself for making sure he doesn’t dream anymore or is hallucinating.

Instead he does… nothing.

His mind stopped working while his eyes are scanning the thing in front of him, trying to cooperate with his brain that shut himself down because whatever stands in front of him now doesn’t seem human at all and this is crazy so it can’t be the real world.

 

Baffled.

That’s what he is.

Baffled.

 

Blinking a hundred times like he can’t believe what he just witnesses ―and he doesn’t― not until the male (?) thing in front of him starts to move. Tilting his head, giving him a questioning look before it starts to speak.

“I can’t believe…” the voice is surprisingly soft and what the hell, why is this thing speaking his mother language? “that a mere human was able” tilting his head again in the opposite direction “to summon me… strange.”

Why the hell is he able to understand that thing? What is that thing? How did it get into his apartment. Is this a prank from his friends?   
  
This and a lot of similar questions are blocking his brain from giving any response to the strange creature in his kitchen.

If Hakyeon could look at himself now he would probably find it funny that he looks like a deer in the car lights.

The problem is… if it would just look like a normal human, Hakyeon would probably fall into panic at once and screaming how the hell the person was able to enter his apartment and trying to grab the next best thing as a weapon to defend himself.

But right now the situation is as surreal as it ever could be because that thing doesn’t look like a human at all yet it somehow does?

Tall, tall and broad shoulders. It’s the first thing he notices ―probably old survival instincts to check out the body of the maybe threat― Hakyeon isn’t small but that thing is towering him.

It kinda has the proportions of a human man.

The skin is, glimmering? In blue? In all different shades of blue? His eyes can’t really progress what is going on on this skin and… also there are scales?

Horns! Freaking horns on the creatures head like a fucking dragon hybrid out of the wildest fantasies of a crazy fantasy loving author. That could also be blamed for dragon like wings ―coloured in all blue shades a ocean has― and a tail.

A tail like a lizard, also blue. At least without any fancy horns but Hakyeons brain is sure it scanned spikes at least. A long tail… half as long as it is itself.

Dressed up in a simple black shirt and black pants, wearing no shoes and staring at him out of ice blue eyes. Hakyeons feels shivers running down his spine looking into those eyes. It’s like he stares into the ice blue sea and… wait is the colour in the iris moving?

Somehow, Somehow he was able to find words again. So he opens his mouth.

“What…” and he may have found words again but not his voice and the “What” just now is more a small squeak.  
The dragon like crazy fantasy thing still stands there, with his hands in his trousers pockets, and can’t hide the fact it is surprised at the humans reaction as the other way around.

“I’m… a demon” and it arches an eyebrow.  

“...the fuck.” Hakyeon finally manages to finish his sentence while staring at the thing still not knowing how to react and what this thing is and should he panic?

“You summoned me?”  
“Hu?” Honestly he tries hard to make his brain work but he is still to baffled to try it harder.

The thing chuckles until it breaks out in laugh laughter. Baring his fangs for the human to see ―not on purpose of course he has no intention to threaten the harmless human― When it calms down his eyes sparkle with amusement while watching the human again.  
“You are an interesting one of your kind, human” and the tail starts to switch slightly like a cat would do.

 

Not often in his life Hakyeon was speechless but this is one of these moments. Staring back from the thing to the toast with the symbol still showing at him, from the toast to the thing and probably out of being ashamed over something or just the fact he has no idea what to do ―hell he doesn’t know his body just reacts on it’s own― he finishes the sandwich with the regular basics, his brain still not working completely, and hands the plate over to the… demon? It called himself a demon, didn’t it?

“Sandwich?” It doesn’t come out scared, it doesn’t come out panicked. It is the same cute squeak as before. Hakyeon has no idea how to react in any way about what just happened. It’s like his mind doesn’t want to complete the whole picture so he can progress and go on, reacting the way he should.  
  
The demon, or whatever it is, stares back. Now baffled again. From the sandwich to the human, from the human to the sandwich and after shrugging his shoulders takes it, mumbles a “Thanks” and is gone.   
Just like it appeared, it is gone.

No dramatic sound, no new crack in time and space. Just a little bit black smoke.

It’s gone like the sandwich.

Hakyeon is sure he drunk to much wine last night and orders himself no alcohol for the rest of the week.

 

Just what on earth was this just now?

  


Meanwhile in Hell:  
  
“What the fuck are you eating there Leviathan?”   
“Nothing that should concern you, Satan.”   
“But it looks tastyyyy~ It’s a sandwich isn’t it?” The younger demon prince whines while giving his best puppy eyes.

“Doesn’t work on me you aren’t a dog.” The other prince biting in the sandwich again. Damn it really is good. So good. That human was quite interesting. He should keep an eye on him.

“I heard you were in the human world today? Did you get it there?” The older demon prince only grunts.   
“So you did…” Satan squeezes his eyes. “Who made you that sandwich it smells way too good.”

“Search for your own sandwich-human, little hellspawn!”   
“Ah come on why don’t you share your food with me” Leviathan only rolls his eyes while finally breaking a small part of the sandwich and handing it over. “Because you eat dangerously fast and much and i love to have the main part of this!”

“Thank you oh generous demon prince of the seas and oceans” He has to be sarcastic, the other doesn’t even give him a change not to be and so Satan dramatically takes the small piece of sandwich, shoving it up into his mouth in such speed, someone could mean he fears it gets taken away from him. Experience you gain while sharing food with Leviathan. The demon prince must have a black hole in his body. Considering how much he eats.

The fact he isn’t that much better doesn’t count because he has to be!  
Otherwise everything would end up in the black hole of the watersnakes stomach.

“Oh hell this really is good.” Satan licks his lips. “Where did you get it again?”

“Nice try little hellspawn!”

“Oh please, please come on. Share your secret with me. I swear i don’t scare the human, i don’t kill him accidently, i don’t make things worse.”  
Leviathan glares at him like he hears that speech for the X-time.

“Listen maybe i can make a con-”  
“DON’T” suddenly the prince of all waters growls at the fire prince who suddenly keeps quiet. It’s rare to upset Leviathan but if it’s about food… it’s faster done that you wish for “you dare to bound him to you.” The last words could also be hissed by an angry snake.

And suddenly ―and also because he wants to calm the watersnake down, an angry watersnake is no fun to tease― Satan gets an idea.

“Uh no~ not to me. Not only to me” he smirks “to us. I’m pretty sure the others would love to enjoy those handmade sandwiches too.”

Leviathan honestly gets taken by surprise. He blinks at the younger as if he didn’t understand him right. “To us? How are you gonna do this? Contracts can only be made one to one?”  
“Not, if it’s not a contract like we do but like humans do. We need to find out his desires and then build up on that. Slowly making him depend on us in the human world.”   
“Hmmm, hmmm” Leviathan hums, thinking.

Satan is about to speak up again but he keeps his mouth shut when the other prince starts to speak again “I couldn’t read much of him because the time was short and i had no body contact… but those sandwiches are his job, his passion… he owns a small store somewhere in the city…”

“So maybe make him an offer about his job… You get better at this watersnake.” At this comment a splash of water lands in Satan’s face making him squeal about the cold.   
“Oh come on that’s not fair.”

“How often did i tell you not to call me a snake! I’m a goddamn dragon!” Another growl and a mumbled “Sorry” that follows after. Sometimes Satan forgets that calling a dragon a snake it not just very rude but probably also the last thing you do.

“Shut up and come over so i can show you how he looks like and everything else you need.”

With that words said, Satan leans over and Leviathan creates a small flat water surface, like a mirror, reflecting all his memories about the human on it and let the other see.

When it’s done the magic vanishes into the nothing where it was created from.

“I will try my best.”

“I hope so for you,little hellspawn. Don’t forget: Under no circumstances scare him.”  
“Awww you just met that human for a few seconds and you already like him~”

“You will understand when you meet him, hellspawn.”

“Wait what happened to little hellspawn now.”

 

The next sound that echoes through hell is a laughing brat, running away from the oldest of all princes, while trying to shot the bratty prince of fire with some ice cold water bullets.


	2. Chapter 2: Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes Mondays!  
> But for Hakyeon this Monday may be special?
> 
> Another prince of hell makes his move^^  
> More to the annoyance of Leviathan.  
> But still Satans idea isn't that bad.  
> Leviathan has just one thing to do first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my 2nd chapter.  
> Please remember as much as i love this story i have a social life and other wips i need to take care off.  
> So i never update this in a rhythm!
> 
> But now, have fun.

**Monday:**   
  


 

_ “I came here because i heared from a friend  those are the best sandwiches ever!” A young man stood in front of the counter, practically beaming while giving a heartwarming smile at the man behind it. _

_ Hakyeon who was behind the counter this day ―one of his employees turned out to be sick today so he send the man home after finding out, under protest but the man obeyed, thanking him for the hundredth time and Hakyeon took over his shift. He loves to stay behind the counter and interact with his customers anyway from time to time― blinked surprised. He was sure he didn't day dream and for a few seconds no one was there and in the next second, out of nothing… _

 

_ Shaking his head in his mind, he could feel his lips moving and forming a sentence he respond way too often. “Of course they are!” Really he should be more careful and not start daydreaming. He smiled a lovely smile at the younger. “Your friend has great taste” he adds sassily now fully back and ignoring a voice in his head that tries to tell him something is odd. _

_ The younger laughs “I will tell him” and then orders whatever Hakyeon is recommending him as the special of the week. _

 

A lot of strange things happened today. 

 

First he got in contact with a young businessman with bleach blond hair, looking way to hot and he had troubles not to let his gay side rambling around a very hot stranger man, who was surprised no one made a deal with him earlier to expand more sandwiches. 

 

_ “So you plan on expanding?” the younger asked curious and Hakyeon nods. He doesn't remember the last time he felt so comfortable talking to a stranger like this and he ended up mentioning his dreams and plans for the future. “I mean it really would be nice. I don’t mind the extra work until everything runs normally again. I would love to reach more people with my work. The more money would be a nice benefit but i don't really care about more. I'm happy with what i have.” The last comment made Satan actually wonder but he doesn't react on it. Isn't money everything in the human world, even if they try so hard to deny it?  _

 

_ Yet actually Hakyeon would be the first human he would actually believe every word.  _

_ Honesty. _

_ Hakyeon was way to honest. _

_ Slowly he starts to understand what Leviathan meant earlier.  _

 

He told Hakyeon about his business, renting smaller shops to different chains, to give them a better start in their business, while at first he only wants the rent, he later then, just want a small amount of the bigger profit every year. 

 

_ “Really it's a shame no one talked to you before about business.” The young man ―Sanghyuk, Hakyeon remembers, he told him his name a few minutes before while talking over random things. The younger is easy to talk to― “But probably luck for me.” Sending Hakyeon a smile the older had no idea how to interpred. It reminds him of a shark somehow but it was really friendly. Confusing. _

_ “What- What do you mean?” Hakyeon leans back in his chair. He decided to sit down on the table a few minutes ago, to make it easier to talk and not always yelling back from the counter at the younger to respond. _

_ “Isn't it clear? I wanna get into business with you! How could no one say yes to a sandwich expanding before!” With that Sanghyuk shoves the last bite down. He hums satisfied before he gives Hakyeon a smile again. _

 

It’s a very good concept and it really seems to run well in Hakyeons eyes. Very well actually because can made a really good living about it. 

He definitely has more money than Hakyeon… and he is younger!

 

_ Now he reminds him indeed of a predator. _

_ Hakyeon isn't stupid. He knows this could be the change he always waited for. He is a businessman after all! Slowly a smile unfolds itself on his face and Satan can feel himself more than satisfied eying a predatory smile from the human back at him.  _

 

That offer is way to tempting.

 

They talked hours after hours and Sanghyuk ended up to show Hakyeon and example of a contract he had to sign if he wanted to be in the business. With every minute gone, Hakyeon was more and more thinking about renting one of the smaller rooms the man owns and offers him, to start building up another shop at the outside of Seoul. But the young man didn’t push him to anything further. He just showed Hakyeon everything he wanted to know. Instead he gave him his business card and then bid his goodbye. 

 

The whole situation seemed like a dream. Like he always dreamed about this finally happening, finally getting a change to expand and then this one fine day fate decided that he finally gets his change… But why does he feel so strange towards the young man? First he thought it was his inner gay but… no it is different. Those Mr Han Sanghyuk seemed pretty trustworthy but a very smart part of him send of warnings to stay on alert.

  
Hakyeon really has no idea where it comes from but there is that nagging voice in his head, telling him it is more than odd and that strange feeling of getting watched yet there is definitely no one watching him. 

He probably needs a break from work. He could be overworked… maybe that's why he feels strange. Maybe he just had his head to much into the upcoming halloween season. Maybe it is just a bit too much, together with the fact that today he may met his personal lucky angel.

 

So he decides to take the rest of the week off if his employees are ok with it.

 

As soon as he went home today he decided to read through the example of the contract again. Going through it step by step. But first he needs something to drink and to eat. So while waiting for his hot chocolate to get warm he ends up making himself a sandwich again. Some good old classic with cheese, salad, bacon, tomatoes and cucumbers. 

 

With everything ready he heads towards his couch, and while placing the food and drink on a small table his eyes fall on something he had almost forgotten.

The businesscard! The more he looks at it the more… the symbol on it looks similar.    
Sitting on the couch he stares at the card in his hands until he notices that it is almost the same like the one he drew on that toast and-

  
  


Meanwhile in hell:

 

Leviathan is frustrated. Really, really frustrated while staring into his water mirror.    
He made it himself comfortable on his king size bed ―that actually is so full of pillows that the other princes always tease him where the bed is because they only see a pillow mountain― and watches Hakyeon going on with his daily tasks. 

Watches Satan ―or Sanghyuk as he had chosen to be called in his human form― luring the human into a human contract. Watches them getting more and more comfortable and yes it is damn frustrating to watch. 

 

He may be a demonic little shit but he still has manners and he accepted very frustrated that it was Satan’s turn now and he can’t interfere so far.

But that doesn’t mean he stopped not trusting the little low flame. He doesn’t trust Satan at all. 

 

Frustrating, indeed.

So he wait. 

For the night and the human to go home. 

So he can finally act again. 

 

The thing about demons is: 

They are very powerful beings, especially if they once were angels (so to be exact they are fallen angels but in the end a fallen angel is a demon after all). 

They can use their powers freely and like they want but the can not simple control a human, to be more specific the humans soul and this is the game isn’t it?

Every demon wants to control as much human souls as possible. Corrupt them and make it impossible for the soul to get reborn as an angel or anything other holy. Why is unknown because they actually don’t need souls for power at all but maybe because demons are greedy creatures and they just want to control and possess . It is their nature after all.   
  


Therefore it needs a contract. Contracts can only be between one demon and one human.

The rule was made to let humans believe there is a fair play in a contract (which honestly is so naive and stupid).

 

A contract can be about many things, mostly it is about a wish, something the human desires etc. Those are the easiest ones.

They are fulfilled quickly and before the human even notices he had sold his soul. His life now in the hands ―or claws, depending on the vision― of a greedy and evil creature.

 

Game over.

 

Unfortunately for the demon he has to be in his demonic form to seal the deal and that also goes for the simple bond. A demon needs to be in his true form to be able to form a bond magic with a human. A true pain in the ass. But well there needed to be some kind of trick for demons too to make this somehow fair for humans, doesn’t it? A desperate human doesn’t care about the form a demon has. 

 

That’s why Leviathan has to wait for Hakyeon to arrive at home. 

The only place where he can show up in his true form without making a ruckus in the human world.

 

Sometimes rules are a pain in the ass.

 

So to sum it up: to control a human, to get into his mind and body, a contract is needed. But to build up a bond, a connection, simple body contact does the job.

The reason most demons start to touch a human as soon as they got summoned. Of course they are able to guess the desire and wishes and most humans are so easy to read that it’s ok if a bond isn’t created the first time. But it helps a lot if the demon want to take over the human as soon as possible.

  
Yet Leviathan missed exactly this and it pisses him off. The only way to get closer to Hakyeon and with that the possibility to claim his part of the human ―and the sandwiches, just why did he thought it is a good idea to let Satan do the contract job― is body contact or a contract. Yes he isn’t a great talker but damn that little hellspawn is a teasing little brat and he refuses to let Satan get the human… and the sandwiches just for himself

 

He is possessive. Sure he is, it’s part of his nature. The main problem he has at the moment yet is… the other three princes are very possessive too. Satan got already his way with forming a human contract but so far as Leviathan watched, the little hellspawn avoided body contact…   
It worries him a bit but it also hurts his own pride him. Why?   
Satan is a greedy little shit ―ok they all are, because demons― but he feels played here. Like the younger is challenging him, mocking him, that he could touch the human every time and he would be the first then. Leviathan feels offended and… pissed. Anger is boiling up. That stupid low flame sure knows how to piss him off.    
  
So in the end he has two possibilities. Eiter following the human only around through his water mirror, that helps him to watch what’s going on between the dimensions, keeping an eye on him ―and he knows himself for way too good to know this will never be enough for him― or show up in his apartment again and touch the human at least.

 

Of course it will be body contact. He needs to form a bond as soon as possible. After all it was HIM who found the sandwich-human first. 

 

As soon as Leviathan watches his sandwich-human enter his home again and making himself comfortable on the couch with something to drink, his body starts to evoke black smoke and a few seconds later he shows up in the humans living room.

 

Watching the reaction he probably did exactly what he told Satan not to do. 

 

Scaring the shit out of Hakyeon…

  
  


He actually never wanted to think about whatever happened after he finished the symbol. He still is unsure himself if it wasn’t just all a very very strange dream. 

But the fact that he just witnesses black smoke coming out of the nowhere in mid air, like thin snakes it wiggles his ends around like heads ―and maybe they are some kind of snakes but the human mind is not able to progress those kind of images― while leaking out of… of… of a contorted spot over the table that gives him the feeling something is wrong with his eyes and his vision, like he directly saw into the sun and now sees blurry spots all over, the whole air in the room seems suddenly to be filled with the smell and taste of salt water and the sea. He isn’t even sure if he hears the sound of waves.

 

Suddenly like he just had a weird dream again all that was gone.

 

Replaced by a creature he thought he only had dreamed of in a strange daydream.

A human like creature, with horns, wings and a blue long tail. If Hakyeon wouldn’t be deafen by panic, shock and the fact he just can’t believe what he sees right now he may would have laughed hard about the fact, a demon just sits on his table, holding a cup with hot chocolate and a plate with a sandwich on it.

 

“Hello human” Leviathan smiles softly at him “nice to meet you again.”    
Hakyeons mind is out of work and his soul left his body the moment the creature started to speak and he slowly realised that whatever it is, it's real. 

Some kind of nightmare just transformed into his apartment and the nightmare is fucking real. His mind took the ability to speech with it and all his body has left are instinct. Those tell him clearly he is in danger, the thing is a predator and it can kill him. 

 

So he clings further into the couch, staring at the thing, deafen by fear and almost tearing the surface of the couch open with his fingers. He himself had no idea he has that much strength but adrenalin is a pretty powerful hormone. Trying to breathe steady and not hyperventilating. 

 

“Oh right i forgot” Leviathan sighs while observing the humans reaction, putting the dishes aside and stands up. Already during his way to stand up from the table his appearance changes bit by bit. Horns vanishing. Wings got folded and starting to melt with the back, the only sign left later is a winged tattoo, the tail suddenly is gone and all in one the creature has a very, way to very, human appearance. The only things that didn’t shift where the black Tshirt and the black worn out jeans.

 

In front of Hakyeon, that definitely is now one with the couch with every single cell of his body, stands a tall and very good looking young man. Broad shoulders, catlike fierce eyes. Silver shining hair, not too short but also not long framing the face. This, Hakyeon wants to cry, is a very bad timing for his inner gay to show up the second time today and scanning the body in a way he really has NO intentions to ever look at that thing again. But the creature only smile sly but still soft at him. “Like what you see?” At the same time he slightly bends down and reaches out with one arm, towards Hakyeons face. 

 

A normal reaction of a normal human would be to flinch and try to avoid a touch by that thing. To run as fast as possible away. But Hakyeon is so far lost in his fear that he has no strength left to move at all. So he watches with wide eyes that are tinted with fear that this thing is about to touch him and he just wants to close his eyes but as horrible as the situation is, he can’t. 

 

After all his body refused to work in a correct way and his brain shut itself down since the thing appeared in his apartment. He flinches, just a bit not noticing the light electric shock that just prickles on his skin, when the creature touches him at his right cheek caress softly over it while making sure the Human can’t avoid eye contact. Observing and scanning Hakyeon with those eyes full off an ocean. “You are a strange human…” and then he really bends down sniffing on Hakyeons neck and hair “...and you smell really good” Leviathan backs slowly off, letting Hakyeon out of his soft grip “I think i really like you.”

  
Then he is back on the table, sitting there with crossed legs and smiling again. Hakyeon doesn’t know how but he slowly gains control back over his body and with that also his ability to speech. But before he can even try to form a word, Leviathan speaks again. Holding the still hot cup between his hands. “What exactly is this human? It smells like you.” He stares into a swirl of milk and melted cacao pulver “It kinda even looks like your skin.” It’s not like Taekwoon is totally clueless about the human realm and the food but of course he sometimes misses a few years or centuries sometimes. Hell is a business to after all. So he sometimes discovers new food and drinks.

 

“H-hot ch-cho-chocolate” it’s a mix between a whisper and some squeaks and Hakyeon has no idea how the hell he just was able to answer. The thing on the table sighs again. “Listen human i have no intentions to hurt you, to-” Leviathan doesn’t speak further. “No wait” he rubs his temple before he starts again. “You look like you have absolutely no idea what's going on. So listen! I’m a demon, little human. A pretty powerful one.” He smiles thinking about the way he just downplayed his true nature. “You summoned me accidentally with your last action and since then i can enter your apartment if i want. I have no interest in hurting you, or force you to a contract and claiming your soul. You have nothing to fear from me, understand?” 

 

For now he is sure he better doesn’t mention anything about the bond he just connected to the human, neither the fact that he just could be showing up wherever he wants. Better not scaring him even more than necessary. 

 

Hakyeon simple nods again while his brain slowly started to work again, progressing things. “You are a demon?” Again, just a whisper. Full of disbelieve and wonder. “Yes” Leviathan nipps carefully on the hot choc-thing, he forgot the name already. “How was this called?” Hakyeons blinks at him like a little child. Leviathan really thinks the human looks cute like this. “Hot chocolate.” A satisfied hum is the only further answer Hakyeon gets and it encourages him to ask further. “What do you want from me Mr? Sir? Demon?” Leviathan cringes at the addessing. “Damn please, no! No... call me…” he frowns thinking about a human name that fits in this country and time “...Taekwoon. Yes that sounds good. Call me by that name. Oh and i’m here for sandwiches.” With that he finally puts the cup into Hakyeons hands who out of reflex grabs after it when the demon ―Taekwoon he tries to remind himself of the name― hands it over and he is left stunned watching Taekwoon really taking the sandwich and biting into it. 

 

“You are here for sandwiches?” He rasps in disbelief. Hakyeon had lost all his sanity he is sure now. “Exactly” Taekwoon mumbles back and taking another bite. That thing in front of him declares itself as a demon. A creature that he never thought would exist, not in his wildest dreams. A creature that could kill him in the blink of an eye. Home in hell, feared since ancient days. Promising him he is only here for sandwiches and he won’t hurt him.

 

“I mean what i said human… What’s your name by the way?” Hakyeon watches almost in awe how Taekwoon almost seems to inhale his sandwich. “Ha-Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon.” He whispers, shy, back to reality. Still one with the backside of his couch and holding his meanwhile definitely more cold hot chocolate. “Well Hakyeon move over a bit.” Again Hakyeon is dumbfounded and has no idea what is happening until he realises and watching the demon laying down on the couch and he barely has time to flee on the other end of the couch, only to realise that this won’t do it.   
  
But before he can even move to stand up and make place he feels a weight in his lap and as he looks down he watches in horror the demon crawling into it. Making himself comfortable. “Eating too fast always makes me a bit tired. Stay there human, you are comfortable.” Taekwoon yawns. “And please do me the favour and don’t summon him tonight” He points at the business card that ended up laying on the floor. 

 

With that comment a whole trains of thoughts starting to move and to click into places in Hakyeons mind. He still has no idea what’s going on yet he tries hard to think about it. Seeming that the man sticks to his promise. At least so far and strangely… strangely Hakyeon really feels safe. Safe and comfortable. So he finds himself ending up thinking and nipping on his chocolate drink, while his hand moves on it’s own finding it’s way into fluffy silver hair and start petting a demon.

 

A low but harmless growl is the only answer he gets and afraid again, he immediately stops, after nothing else happens the next seconds, he goes on in petting a demon like a cat. 

 

A few minutes later the reptile-like tail is back, moving lazy like a cat's tail while getting pet. 

  
  


What a crazy day.


	3. Chapter 3: Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Hakyeon learned more about Leviathan - Taekwoon as the demon dropped himself off in the humans living room.  
> Still progressing things and loooong not done with it he still has the deal with Sanghyuk in mind.
> 
> Oh and what about the strange symbol on the business card?
> 
> Funny that it gives him inspiration, especially after Taekwoon told him to not summon whoever with that symbol.
> 
> Trying out or not, trying out or not, trying out...

**Chapter 3**

 

 **Tuesday**  


 

Hakyeon woke up late, having a really bad headache and he was so glad he knew the next two days he was off from work. His head feels like he drunk too much last night and it drives him crazy because he surely hadn’t. Instead he was fighting his anxiety having a demon in his living room.

Not even remembering how he got into the bed and… wait a moment he definitely changed his clothes himself right? Now he is wide awake. Staring down on the pyjama he wears and wondering but he can’t remember that he owned a black one like this…

 

Strange, strange.

 

Shouldn’t he done it… then…?

 

He groans. It really is time to stop thinking further on this topic. First he just spares himself shaming thoughts, second he really doesn’t want to wake up his inner gay in the morning already. Unfortunately the demon ―Taekwoon was his name if he remembers correctly― looks way to hot in his human form (doesn’t mean he looks ugly otherwise but well he looks… nonhuman then and that is scary not attractive).

 

So he sighs to himself and just hopes he did the change himself and then went to bed. Gentle he rubs along the black fabric with his fingers and from the nowhere shivers start to run along his spine. The material feels strange. It seems like satin and looks like it but it feels kinda different. It feels unnatural to a special point even unreal. Also it looks like it follows his body movement? Like a second skin? The shivers feel stronger while thinking about it and he decides he should change quickly into other comfortable clothes, he knows for sure they are his!

 

He hadn't had a headache like this in years. But no wonder he got one. After all he fell asleep on that couch for a bit, surely that had made his muscles tense to a point he feels like and old man and after all what happened his brain never shut down, letting him not sleep in peace. His head humming like a beehive, questions hammering against his skull from the inside, which just wanted to leave his mind in exchange for answers.

 

Not that he hadn't got any yesterday night as he remembers but of course he got more.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

_He stares at the resting demon ―he still has a hard time to progress what's going on and that demons should exist. That that man in his lap exist. He never was a big believer in religious stuff but even he knows about angels and demons. The past hours and the current circumstances with the fact that this man(?) clearly was not human twisting his actual believings upside down and crushing his reality hard― letting his eyes wandering along the body._

 

_Starting from the head down the broad chest over the hips and observation ending on the blue tail, not without noticing the long legs. Finally he had time to admire the whole appearance. In this form the demon looked hot like… uh hell and it was easy to forget the demon thing if not.. for the tail. Looking so crazy dragon-like every fantasy genre lover would be excited as ...hell. Uh he really should stop using this word because know it sounds like a really bad pun. Are dragons demons? If yes, does that mean the type of demon of this man is a dragon? If no… is he still a dragon but not a demon or a demon and not a dragon? But if no and he is a dragon, why does he say he is a demon and… Hakyeon is utterly confused._

 

_Trying to calm himself he takes another nip of his chocolate. What weird stuff has happened the last hours. Concentrating on the flavour and the taste of the chocolate he let it slowly run down his gullet. This is all so crazy, what the fuck he summoned a creature from hell. Then another nip and another and another until he finished the cup and could be sure he stopped getting drown in questions again. Putting the cup carefully on the ground next to the couch while trying not to disturb or wake up the man in his lab._

 

_Then staring at the vibrant blue tail again._

_So beautiful. Stunning, amazing, beautiful. It bears all shades of colours an ocean could have. From the bright blue over turquoise, a hint of green, a hint of purple, navy and almost as dark as black. No scale is the same like the others. Depending on how the light in the room touches the scales it looks like waves running along it._

 

_Like waves in the sea._

 

_It makes him speechless and he just wants to stare while carefully caressing one hand through the silver contrast hair. Honestly the words beautiful and stunning doesn’t seem to be enough for this and Hakyeon thinks that there is no human word that is able to describe the full beauty of the scales…. of the dragon._

_Does the whole skin of the demon looks like this? If he remembered correctly his wings-_

 

_Suddenly the man in his lap shifts his weight and Hakyeon moves his hand away like he was touching a toxic snake ―well he didn’t know how accurate this comparison was at this time― and those ice blue eyes stare at him again. Letting him shiver visibly under their gaze and drowning him in their own ocean all over again. The stare was intense and fierce, but when the man blinks again and Hakyeon suddenly stares in snake like eyes with a slitted pupil he shivers of fear. Getting reminded of the actual danger he is in again and the anxiety is back with full force. “Indeed my true form has the shape of a dragon… of a serpent like dragon.” Taekwoon suddenly speaks and his voice sound soft but at the same time firm and demanding. Like someone who is used to give orders and to watch them getting obeyed. “Never heared of Leviathan the dragon king of the seas? One of the most graceful and first fallen angels? One of the four princes of hell?”_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

The flashbacks of yesterday night slowly coming back.

 

First that demons showed up, then it demanded a sandwich, told him he has nothing to worry and to call it by it’s name. Hakyeon has no idea anymore but he remembers also he was afraid as he- _―_ he cuts himself off in his thoughts and corrects himself  about the word he just wanted to use. Afraid as shit, SHIT. Gosh he needed to get rid of that one word in his vocabulary because he can’t hold the bad pun meaning behind it now _―_ not even dared to move. He was even afraid to simple breathe and just tried to not anger that creature.

 

When it moved over he thought he is about to get a heart attack only to end up with a fucking demon in his lap and the fact that it was such a hot looking one didn’t made the situation better.

 

Groaning into his pillow while thinking about it he close his eyes again. Yes indeed he has a headache that feels like he just wanna shot himself but he also doesn’t want to get up to get painkillers. Here he is dressed in that strange black fabric that feels pretty comfortable actually.

Taekwoon woke up at some point as if he could read his thoughts… Hold on that’s a point he never thought off it until know _―_ probably because he was feeding his fear about horrible things that will or could happen to him _―_ was Taekwoon able to read his mind? He scarily always seemed to know what was on his mind and what he did thought about. Demons are powerful creatures aren’t they? So it would make sense they could read minds, wouldn’t it?

 

Damn he really had to do so much research. With a annoying groan he let his head sink again into the pillow ending up whimpering and pitying himself.

Haunted down by a supernatural creature that claims himself being a demon _―_ to be exact Leviathan a prince of hell _―_ and threatens him to make sandwiches. Well actually the demon never threatened him but… his existence alone is a threat to Hakyeon on many levels.

 

Suddenly when he thinks about sandwiches some other thoughts are popping up in his head. First he needs to contact Sanghyuk second he wants to try out some sweet ones. With banana and chocolate and some pancake batter.

 

Like nothing ever happened he gets out of the bed, which is way to comfortable again, and changes into some hoodie and sweatpants. Automatically he wants to fold his pyjama and put it back under the pillow but he stops while holding it in his hands. This material seems so wrong? What is it? The black colour seems to move inside the shape of the thing that disguise itself as a pyjama. Well it didn't hurt him so he decides to keep it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

_Minutes after minutes passed and Hakyeon could feel himself getting more and more relaxed. After what it seems hours, he felt like talking with a good friend. Taekwoon sticking to his promise and proving him no harm at all, instead he showed a quite intense interest in the actual century and last history of the country to catch up what he has missed. Of course higher demons as him know what's going on at the surface but you can’t just learn all the detailed changes one the whole damn planet every day, week, month, year, hell he was glad he can update himself century from century with the most important knowledge and history._

 

_As a reward for this Taekwoon also answered questions Hakyeon would love to know and he tried to answer them as best as he could._

_Without revealing too much secrets about hell and him or the others. The human wouldn't be ready for this and the others better talk about themselves._

 

_Hakyeon also didn’t missed the small little flirty comments of the demon towards him and damn it is confusing to get signals from a demon… a way to “hot and should be forbidden”-kind of demon. But didn’t he thought almost the same already about Sanghyuk yesterday? Without the demon thing of course. Just what is going on with him at the moment?_

 

_“So you really are a dragon?” Hakyeon tilts his head to the side, questioning look, and takes another nip of the whine he opened up long ago. No Intention of getting drunk but he felt the need for alcohol pretty early that night. Offering also some to the demon but to his amusement Taekwoon denied the offer. Shouldn't a demon encourage a human in all his sins? Taekwoon is a strange demon, that's for sure._

 

_“Yes i am!” and there was so much proudness in those three words that Hakyeon was sure this alone caused the fall of the ex-angel. “Leviathan, King of all dragons and the oldest prince of hell.” The tail wagging lazily behind the demons back. “But dragons are demons?” Hakyeon frowns. He really is more interested in that stuff that he thought of. “Hmmm well dragons hate to admit it but… dragons are offsprings too. There must have been a creature before them that gave birth to them. That creature is me.” Hakyeon chokes on his wine. “Only from you? How?” and at the same time he realised how sensitive this question was “No forget that i asked that, i’m sorry!”_

 

_He puts the wine away, pretty sure he should stop drinking now. What he didn’t expect was suddenly getting pressed with the back onto the couch and having a sinful looking demon ―well he has to remind himself that the man above him is a demon. Right now he looks way too human― sitting on his lap, fingers sprawling on his chest and staring down at him with a dirty grin. He gasps looking at Taekwoon with wide eyes, having trouble to decide between lust and fear and he hopes for all heaven's sake that his body once will listen to his brain and not reacting on it’s own._

 

_The intense stare coming from those ice blue eyes makes Hakyeon weaker than expected. Wondering if the demon know about his sex preferences and why does he even think about something like that right now! He shouldn’t.“You mean like having sex with a female demon and she gives birth to my offsprings? Oh you are cute human. Cute and wonderful naive” Slowly the demon bends down, lips brushing along the sensitive area at his ear. “I think it may interest you that we demons don’t care about the gender at all.”_

 

_It was not fair that the demon looked so good and the circumstances of feeling hot, being single for a long time already and the fact he is quite tipsy leads to more or less a reaction. He blames it on the alcohol at the end, that he starts to whimper very very quietly and starting to shiver more violently than he could control._

 

_Then he feels soft lips on his own and before his brain can follow what is going on his body does reacts on his own. Of fucking course he has to be so stupid to react back. Carefully and submissive but he does react and the demon takes this as a yes to deepen the kiss for a few seconds before he release him. Leaving him back staring at Taekwoon with wide eyes and slightly swollen lips._

 

_“Seriously you humans are so filthy. Reducing us demons everytime to your own instincts.” he said while licking over his own, grinning. Hakyeon wished for nothing more than, that someone could wish that stupid knowing smile out of Taekwoons face because he himself is way to weak. Then the demon backs off pretending nothing happened at all, still smiling like a snake. As if he never had some bad intentions ―and he truly never had he just loves to play. “You humans really believe we are only fucking around in hell 24/7?” Taekwoon let a laugher slip his lips. “Seriously Hakyeon, hell is business and it needs 4 rulers to run it. We really haven’t that much time for fun and stuff” and here he stops and smiles sneaky again “but if we do… it can be quite intense.”_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stirring with a spoon in a pot of melted chocolate he let more and more memories of the night passing his mind. Still thinking about that one specific memory makes him blushing. Oh gosh he is pretty sure the demon knew about him being gay from the beginning ―and what’s worse, in the moment he is more a walking gay disaster. He really is single for way too long now. Frustrating, that he even starts to get attracted to demons (But isn’t that somehow the point of being a demon? To attract everyone and lure them into a contact? Feeding sins? Making humans weak?) Hakyeon groans in annoyance over this topic and starts to distract himself with his plan to try a cold, sweet kind of sandwich.

 

Before he started the work in his kitchen he went to the living room, to check if he at least cleaned everything yesterday before he fell asleep. During his cleaning check he noticed the postcard on the table and took it. Eying the strange symbol that looked so much alike the first one he tried in the toast and accidentally summoning Taekwoon. While he stares at it and his mind wanders of, thinking, he remembers what Taekwoon said before he decided to rest _“Do me a favor and don’t summon him tonight.”_ Does that mean this one is another seal to summon a demon?

 

Time to find out who _him_ is _―_ and he hates that a small part of his brain let a image flash through his inner vision. Of a blond young boy, sitting in his shop and biting in a sandwich.

 

It may sound hilarious but he decided to try it this time with melted chocolate. Putting the business card aside he controls everything on his workplace. The fruits he wanna use: Apples, cut like the sharp teeth of an animal, Bananas, cut in thin slices, strawberries mashed to a souce, mixed with a hint of beetroot juice to make the red more bloodier and some crushed blueberries. The batter he will use to form pancakes and waffles. He wants to try out pancake snakes and some creepy waffle monsters today. The pancake snakes would be perfect as filled wraps with a chocolate pattern on them _―_ Hakyeon love sandwiches in every form and flavor but sometimes wraps are a nice extra in his assortment and with a season like Halloween coming he needs to be better prepared than just sandwiches― and on the waffles… well they have the perfect surface for a chocolate symbol.

 

With that in mind he goes on. This time he will be prepared and there will be more than one meal ready! The wraps are meant for be eaten cold anyway but the waffles need to be fresh. So when he had three pancake snakes done, playing around with the stuffing and decoration he goes for a waffle. Between all this he never forgets to check on his melted chocolate.

 

As soon as the waffle sandwich is done he takes the pot with the chocolate souce in, fills it in a decorating back and starts as fast but as exact to draw the symbol from the card on the waffle.

 

After exactly ten seconds _―_ yes he counted! _―_ he witnesses the same phenomenon he watched the night before when Taekwoon showed up again.

Swirls of black smoke, blurry areas in the air, warpings and then! Two figures falling out of nothing, hitting the ground probably heavier than they themself expected, according to the sound he hears. Hakyeon hears a dump “Uff” then a “Get of me stupid dog!” and a whine only a huge dog can let out. A dog. Great!

 

Hakyeon isn’t that much amused about hearing he also summoned a dog-thing from hell _―_ he once got bitten by a dog when he was a child, since then he respects dogs a lot. From afar! _―_  burying his head into his hands while leaning on the surface of his kitchen island. Whining. Why did he thought that trying another symbol out is a great idea? He should at least have asked Taekwoon about the demon that owns that sy-

“Oh hey, finally. About time you summon me here! Ah glad i came right in time~” Hakyeon hears the plates moving and then a satisfied hum. Oh god damn that voice is way to familiar, even if he only heared it once for a few days but this is definitely…

 

When Hakyeon decides to look up again he mets the warm smile of a young man he remembers clearly with blond hair, a nice suit and a warm voice. “Oh you’ve gotta be kidding!” He almost screams while he stares at the young (?) demon baffled but not really surprised anymore and deep inside his brain anther self of him watches happily with how much eager the demon munches on his sweet waffle sandwich and cooing over it. Sometimes he hates himself.

 _Just what the fuck, when did his life became such a mess?_ _  
_ _What did he do wrong to deserve this chaos?_

While staring at the demon he tries his best to order his thoughts but fails completely.

_Truly… What a mess._

 

The young man from few days before doesn’t really look like a young man anymore. No wait that is wrong, he does look young… and like a man _―_ unfortunately for his inner gay, Hakyeon notices Sanghyuk definitive looks too much like a man. More than he wants it to be for his own sake because it is just the same case like Taekwoon _―_ just not human. No this statement isn’t totally true either. Sanghyuk looks like, like… Hakyeon doesn’t even try to to hide his stares while letting his eyes roam over the demon in his kitchen. He has similar attributes to his body like Taekwoon just… different. _Is that a dogs tail… or from a wolf? Are those animal ears?_ Ears from a dog or dog like animal, looking pretty animalic in general, claws that are digging into the waffles and… fur.

 

Pretty much fur.

 

Along the arms where Taekwoon had scales, Sanghyuk has fur. It looks soft and it locks healthy. Along the neck like a little mane in brown and reddish colours _―_ another opposite to Taekwoon is the fact that this demon had decided to leave his shirt in hell or wherever and holy shit what a torso _―_ along the chest.  
Wild, Sanghyuk looks wild. He looks like one of those fantasy animal hybrid human things out of some computer games. Like a werwolf fantasy becoming reality or something similar and hallelujah this really is wild. Wild in a very nice way.

Hair coloured the same as the fur and oh the eyes… burning amber, burning fire.

 

Beautiful.

Stunning.

 

Where Hakyeon could see the ocean in Taekwoons eyes, he sees fire in Sanghyuks.

 

Taekwoon is water, so he guesses this demon is the opposite.

 

Fire.

 

“Like what you see human?” Sanghyuk ask smugly, hands supporting his head while making himself comfortable leaning against the counter and Hakyeon thinks that no, actually there is not so much difference between them. Both that dirty grin, both not holding back. Both bold. Both sexy… and he stops his thoughts here at once.

 

Truly demons.

 

At this point he would risk to bet Sanghyuk too knows about his preferences.

 

About to shoot a hopefully sassy answer back he suddenly stiffens the second something big and black moves in the corner of his eyes and when he feels a short poke against his leg he carefully moves his head to the side, looking down to the floor and…

 

He wants to scream. Actually yes he wants to scream but all that he can produce is a high and scared whimper when he realises the creature standing next to him.

 

_What the fuck is that thing and can it please leave his apartment?_

 

A black and brownish-red bulky dog that somewhat reminds him of… a Doberman(?)... no… it is also not a Boxer… how are they called… Rottweiler(?) ah whatever, it looks bulky and dangerous and if has three fucking heads!

 

THREE!

 

Hakyeon is sure he loses it any second.

 

The black dog-thing whines and when he is about to poke another time Hakyeon steps back not caring if he may anger that thing or not but he wants it far far far away. “Wonshik!” A sharp voice cuts through the air “Come here!” and when the dog didn’t listen the second the order was spoken an even shaper “NOW!” made the dog demon jerk on his feet and run next to Sanghyuks side. Heads hanging down as if it was sad. “You are afraid of dogs aren’t you?” Sanghyuk asks softly at the human that started to tremble without noticing it when Wonshik appeared next to him and still had a hard time to calm down.

 

Looking at Sanghyuk out of wide eyes Hakyeon is not sure what he should respond. _How to not offend a demon? Saying the truth or better lying? Damn does out there a guide like “demons for dummies” exist, if yes he needs one!_

“Yes” Hakyeon whispers weakly, deciding to go for the truth and in his head already thousands of horror scenario play their anxiety game. Just because Taekwoon gave him his word not to hurt him doesn’t mean this demon would hold back too. The answer thankfully only leads to a disappointed whine from a massive black dog demon just 3 times aloud. The thing has 3 heads after all and every single head is sulking.

 

Then there was a sound of bones cracking and it sends shiver down Hakyeons spine and before he can progress what’s going on next a tall well build man is standing next to Sanghyuk, with dog ears and a tail and puppy eyes, whining “But i’m totally harmless.”  
  
Hakyeon notices that at least the dog demon had manners because he wears a shirt and what it seems some pants.

 

Then he blacks out.

 

Sanghyuk curses.

 

Quick enough to catch the falling human from hitting the ground. Magic powers be blessed!

_Seriously what was Hakyeon thinking? Taekwoon will kill him if he let it happen that Hakyeon gets hurt. Oh wait but if it was Wonshiks fault…_

 

“Shikkie… What is it worth for you that i’m not gonna tell you on Taekwoon?” Sanghyuk grins dirty at the dog demon, while holding the unconscious Hakyeon in his arms and carrying him towards the couch. “Why is it my fault? It is not my fault!” Wonshik panics. Taekwoon normally spoils him a lot due to the fact he is a ‘cute little dog’ to quote his favorite prince but Wonshik also knows if it is about food _―_ and technically Hakyeon is on the same level as food for Taekwoon because he makes the sandwiches and Wonshik heared a lot about them from Taekwoon _―_ then maybe the prince could snap.

 

Wonshik shivers at that thought. “It’s not my fault.” He whines.  
  
Meanwhile Sanghyuk had Hakyeon laid down on the couch with some pillows and a thin blanket. Writing a note on a pergament paper he had summoned, using his finger and a small flame attached on it. After he is done he places the note on the table. Then his attention fully belongs to Wonshik. The demon whimpers at the way the young demon prince looks at him. He whimpers even more when the prince orders him over just to hold him close, tugging on his hair and whispers dirty little praises into his ears. Then both demons are gone, a flame of black smoke lingering in the air for a few seconds before it vanishes into nothing.

  
  


Later in hell Sanghyuk has his fun with the beautiful dog demon all night long and Wonshik admits that he missed being a good boy for the young prince.

Of course Sanghyuk is evil enough to let something slip towards Taekwoon. So when the night is over and Wonshik thinks he is safe Taekwoon demands answers. Doesn’t take long and Wonshik finds himself submitting again.  
  
He doesn’t complain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between all my fics this is my crack and fluff fic i need for healing myself XD
> 
> You wonder about smut?  
> Maybe at the end... maybe as a special chapter?  
> I don't know yet but what i know i will keep the poly and maybe...


End file.
